


The Berena Triangle

by len1985



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Going to take it back to the beginning and change it up a bit. My thoughts on the pair first meeting and some exes thrown in for good measure and drama.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena couldn't quite believe that she was here right now. She had let Elinor talk her into this and now her beloved daughter wasn't even there yet, leaving Serena to nervously wait at the bar, twirling her wine glass while glancing furtively around. She'd give Elinor a serious talking to when she turned up. This wasn't exactly what she meant when she'd blurted out that she'd had enough of men. Ellie didn't want her to be perpetually single and had somehow thought that she now wanted to date a woman instead. And now here she was, waiting for her daughter in a gay bar. Apparently there was a nightclub upstairs they might try later... Serena blistered with embarrassment. She was too old to go clubbing for God's sake! It wasn't that Serena had never found herself considering the attractiveness of another woman, it's just that she'd never felt it strongly enough to act on. Looking around her now, she noticed a few women who were striking and she would consider them beautiful, but could she see herself in a relationship with any of them? Shaking her head at how ridiculous she was, almost trying to pick out a mate like any of these women would look at her twice: wrong side of 50, divorced, with a grown up daughter and a nephew who had his many idiosyncrasies. Not exactly a catch, was she? Self esteem had never been an issue, she knew she was relatively attractive, good job, nice home and what have you. But she also knew that so many people her age were in relationships and maybe there was a reason why the rest weren't. It didn't leave a huge selection pool for those who had ended up single due to womanising ex husbands or selfish ex boyfriends who couldn't accept her wonderful Jason. Eyes darting between her phone and her watch, she started to grow impatient and was about to call it a night and text Ellie on the way home when she heard a voice address her, as a blonde woman slouched into the barstool beside hers.

"I think she's stood you up, I'm sorry to say." The blonde seemed genuinely disappointed for her. Signalling the barman, she orders a whiskey.

"Well, she's never been on time, not even the day she was born." Serena replies, thinking she was unlikely to live to see Elinor arrive on time for anything. Noting the confusion clouding the other woman's features she adds "I'm waiting for my daughter, not a date."

"Oh I see. Rather a strange choice of location for mother-daughter bonding." The blonde smiles warmly.

"Tell me about it. I made the mistake of telling her I'd sworn off men and now here I am. This wasn't quite what I meant." Serena matched her smile.

"So you're not...?" The blonde struggled to finish the thought.

"A lesbian? Bisexual? Honest answer would be that I don't know. I've only ever been with men but I guess it was never a conscious decision based on gender specifically. I like to think that the person is more important than what sex they are." Perhaps she didn't need to go into this much detail with a total stranger, but the blonde was easy to chat to it seemed. "What about you?"

"Lesbian." The blonde offered a tight, closed lip half smile, almost in apology.

"Oh no. I mean, who are you waiting on? You haven't been stood up too, have you?" They both blushed at the misunderstanding.

The blonde studies her glass as though it was the answer to all life's mysteries. "I, um. I'm supposed to meet my ex girlfriend here. She wants to talk."

"Do you want to?" Serena doesn't get the impression that the feeling is mutual.

"I turned up, didn't I?" She answers defensively. Seeing Serena's face fall, she feels the need to elaborate, as her response was unnecessarily sharp. "We split up a while ago because I was trying to make my marriage – to a man – work. I know I shouldn't have had the affair with her. The guilt meant I wouldn't leave him. Until her leaving made me realise that I didn't want him, I wanted her. So now I'm divorced and she said to come find her when I'd sorted my life out. Only when I texted her, I got the impression she was with someone else now. I think she's bringing her with her to meet me tonight." The woman hung her head in despair.

"Are you still in love with her? Is that why you contacted her once you got divorced?" Serena could feel the other woman's sorrow pulsing off of her in waves.

"Truthfully, I don't know. It might just be weird to think of her with someone else. I'm jealous, not specifically of the other woman but more the idea that she might have a partner while I'm alone. Pathetic, isn't it?" She laughed at herself.

"No. It's not." Serena sounded sure. "Everyone wants that. I want that. Why else would I have let my daughter drag me here tonight?" Serena giggled and the blonde saw the funny side too. "Speak of the devil. Here she comes, only an hour late!" Serena raised her voice to be sure Ellie heard her but she said it with a smile.

"Looks like it wasn't such a bad idea after all, Mum. You've found yourself a woman already." Ellie indicates the blonde sitting beside her mother.

"What? No. No this is..." Serena realised then that she didn't know the woman's name.

"Bernie." The blonde shakes Ellie's hand firmly with a friendly smile.

"I'm Serena by the way." The brunette quickly whispers in her ear. "Bernie was just chatting to me while we were waiting. Now you're here we can leave her in peace to meet her ex." Serena made to get up and take Ellie so they could sit at a booth in the corner. "Please, can we stay downstairs sweetheart. I'm too old for nightclubs." Serena begs the young woman. "It was nice to meet you, Bernie. I hope everything goes ok." Serena squeezed her arm affectionately and Bernie realised that she didn't want her to go.

"Bern, hey." Bernie's ex girlfriend showed up then. Looking at the other two women, not sure if they were with Bernie or not.

"We'll leave you to it." Serena smiled at the blonde again and made her way over to a comfier seat. Bernie tracked her the whole way across the floor with her eyes.

"Who's that?" Alex too watched them walk away.

"Just a friend and her daughter, we bumped into each other and got chatting." Bernie explained, not adding that she'd never met them before tonight. "So, what was it that you wanted to see me about?" Bernie continued to watch Serena as she spoke to Alex. There was something about that one...

"I know you've sorted your life now but I had to tell you in person, I'm with someone." Alex scans Bernie's face for signs for concern.

"Me too." Bernie blurts out, she has no idea why. It's not even nearly true.

"Really? That's great, Bern!" Alex hugs her tightly, and Bernie sees Serena glance over with a smile and a thumbs-up. Oh Jesus, what was she going to do now? "I brought Kate with me, would you like to meet her?"

Bernie feels herself nod her head but she didn't want to.

Alex waves over a woman from another booth, who makes her way to Alex and kisses her. Serena spots this and her heart breaks for the blonde, she looks like she wants the ground to open up and swallow her. Serena wonders if she should go over. Maybe she could pretend to be Bernie's partner.

Serena and Bernie move towards each other at the same time. They meet halfway and then Serena isn't sure what to do.

"Kiss me." Bernie pleads.

"What?" Serena is sure she's misheard.

"Please. Kiss me." Bernie is desperate not to look like a sad, lonely idiot in front of Alex.

Serena nods and slowly moves to do as Bernie asks. Her eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips and then she just goes for it.

Bernie doesn't even notice if Alex is looking over at them, she forgets to care. She forgets her own name, where she is, anything that isn't kissing Serena. She has never had a kiss like this, a spark that ignited instantly and set her whole body ablaze. How had kissing never felt like this before? This was glorious. Serena's arm snakes around her waist and her other hand tangles in Bernie's hair. Bernie keeps kissing her, she doesn't ever want to do anything else again. Her tongue slips into Serena's mouth and she feels Serena suck on it gently before her tongue reciprocates inside Bernie's mouth.

They only break apart when they need to breathe. "That was..." Bernie couldn't think of a word amazing enough.

"It was." Serena agreed still out of breath.

"I don't normally do this." Bernie looks at her feet and shuffles nervously. "Can I take you home? Or give you my number at least?" She raises her head to peek at Serena from underneath her unruly fringe.

"I can't go home with you. Ellie. I need to take her back to her digs. That's not to say I don't want to go with you. I don't normally do this either. How about we head out for a taxi and exchange numbers? That way your ex will be none the wiser that we've only just met." Serena didn't want to just be some way of making the other woman jealous come to think of it, so it might be better to not rush into this.

So that's what they did, after Bernie bid a hasty farewell to Alex and Kate, following Serena outside with a huge grin on her face.

"How about we all share a taxi?" Ellie smiled wickedly at her plan. "Drop me off and then the night is yours." She winked at her Mum and applauded herself for a brilliant plan, superbly executed.

The other two women agreed, nervous excitement bubbling between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Elinor walked from the taxi to her door with Serena as they chatted and giggled like toddlers. Offering her daughter a tight squeeze and a kiss, Serena made her goodbyes.

"She seems lovely and she really likes you, I can tell. Have fun, Mum. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ellie teased her mother.

"Is there anything?" Serena retorts with a cheeky wink as she turns back towards the car.

"Enjoy your night, you two!" Ellie waves at Bernie through the cab window and the blonde returns it rather awkwardly. What was she doing? She didn't pick up women in bars and go home with them! Then again, they weren't all as gorgeous as the one walking in her direction now. And that kiss... Bernie could get lost just thinking about it and the feel of Serena's lips, her tongue against Bernie's. She wanted to do it again and then some. Not much of the other woman's body had been on show in her outfit, but Bernie could just tell she was beautiful underneath as well.

Serena quickly jumped into the seat beside her, smiling a little shyly as the full implications of what they might be about to do slammed into her consciousness. Maybe this was a bad idea. She'd only just met this woman and she knew nothing about her. She wasn't really made for one night stands, she just didn't have it in her not to form emotional attachments. Not to mention that she hadn't had any sex in a while, never mind with a woman. It was too late now, she'd already given the driver her address when they'd first gotten in.

Once they'd mock fought over paying the cabbie and were at Serena's door, she fumbled with her keys trying to unlock it. Her hands were lightly trembling and she couldn't quite manage to master opening her own front door.

Bernie saw her struggling and she placed her own hand over the top of Serena's to try to calm her nerves. "Look, Serena I can just head home if you'd prefer. I meant it when I said that I don't usually do this either. Picking up random women in bars and going home with them. Not that you're random. Obviously. You're very beautiful."

Serena turned to face the blonde, a soft smile played on her lips at the compliment. They were almost nose to nose now and she could feel Bernie's breath against her mouth, warm and soothing but intoxicating at the same time. She notices her own breathing accelerate and can practically hear her heart thudding, as the blood pumps through her body at breakneck speeds. There was an unmistakable charge in the air, encircling and washing over them. An instant attraction that just seem to be heightening as they stayed in close proximity, both startled and intrigued by this hitherto unknown intensity.

Bernie's other hand travels up to gently trace Serena's cheek with her fingertips. The brunette turns towards the touch, so tender and arousing, Serena's skin tingled and her eyes close as she leans in to capture Bernie's lips. Her keys jangle to the ground as their hands occupy themselves elsewhere. Bernie grabs Serena by the waist and pulls her as close as she can, while Serena flings her arms around Bernie's neck with the same goal in mind. How was it conceivable that this kiss was ever better than the first? The heat and curves of the other's body flush against their own, hip undulating enticingly.

"We should go inside." Serena backs away slightly to search Bernie's eyes for confirmation.

The blonde nods wordlessly as she bends to pick up the keys and pass them back to Serena. Her hands are surer, more confident this time and they step through the newly opened door into the hallway.

Serena shucks her shoes off by the door and then her coat and hangs it up, gesturing for Bernie to do the same. "Make yourself at home. Shall I get us a drink?" Serena indicates the sofa in the living room and calls from the open kitchen doorway. "I have wine or there might even be some whiskey here somewhere...ah, here we are." Serena stands in the door frame holding a bottle of some pretty good whiskey in both hands. "Would you like a glass of this?"

"Um, yes please. That would be lovely. Thank you." Bernie smiles coyly from her spot on the couch. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous, wasn't sure she ever had been.

Serena comes back from the kitchen with her whiskey and a glass of Shiraz for herself. Setting the drinks down on the coffee table in front of where Bernie's sitting, she turns on some soft music from her player in the corner and position herself beside the blonde. "So, hi I'm Serena Campbell." She extends her hand to shake Bernie's, with a mesmerising smile.

"Bernie Wolfe." Bernie shakes it with hers, feeling her body relax at the gesture.

"What do you do for a living, Bernie Wolfe?" Serena seems genuinely interested in getting to know her. Bernie is unused to the scrutiny.

"I'm a surgeon. At St James', that's where I met Alex. The woman from the bar. It's where my now ex-husband works too. All very comfortable, as you can imagine." She snorts out an unconvincing laugh.

"Yes I can well imagine. I'm a surgeon too as it happens." Serena responds.

"Specialty?" Bernie enquires.

"Vascular. You?" Serena replies.

"Trauma." Bernie knows it sounds about as glamorous as it is.

"Kids?" Serena senses that Bernie is not a woman of many words so this rapid fire questioning seems to suit her.

"Two. One boy, one girl. Both in their twenties. Cameron is a med student and Charlotte wants to be a lawyer." Bernie smiles when she talks about them.

"I just have Ellie. She wants to be a journalist." Serena announced proudly. "Were you with Alex long?" This was muddier waters now but Serena was curious.

"A few years. I'm not proud of cheating on Marcus, ending 25 years of marriage but it just wasn't really me." Bernie was ashamed of her behaviour but she wanted to be herself before it was too late. She was in her fifties and only just coming to terms with who she was.

"My husband was a serial womaniser. After I found him with one of the nurses on the ward, I decided enough was enough." Serena didn't sound bitter, she would freely admit it was the best decision she'd ever made. "Why did you ask me to kiss you tonight?" Serena focused again on the blonde. "Was it just to make her jealous, Alex I mean? I'm not at all keen on being some rebound or used to get at someone else." Serena was firm and certain.

"The truth is I guess I blurted out that I was wijth someone when she mentioned her new girlfriend. I panicked. It wasn't to make her jealous so much as to not look like a complete loser who had to invent a make believe partner like that. But then you kissed me." Bernie caught Serena's gaze at that, holding it intently. "I've never been kissed like that before." Bernie wanted to kiss her again.

"You liked it then?" Serena teased.

Bernie set their glasses down on the table and then moved to cover Serena's mouth with her own. She shifted her weight to push Serena flat into the sofa cushions, as she hovered above her. The depth of her kisses increased as she smoothed her hand over all what she could reach of the brunette's body. Serena was whispering soft moans into her lips that spurred her on. Deft fingers made light work of the buttons on Serena's shirt as she opened it to reveal a silky black bra. God this woman was stunning. She tickles the skin at the edge of said bra and feels Serena's nipples harden under her palms. Running each finger over both nipples, she feels the brunette arch into the touch. Kissing a path over Serena's throat she drags one hand down to the button of her jeans. As she slips the hand into her underwear, she uses the other to push her bra up, exposing her breasts.

"Oh God. Yes." Serena reels as Bernie's fingers reach her core and the blonde pinches one of her nipples with the other hand. The contrast of sensations sends her body into overdrive as her hips seek purchase. Silently pleading with Bernie to provide the friction she craves, she covers the hand in her panties with her own, directing the blonde to what she wants.

Bernie's lips leave warm kisses all over her torso as she teases the brunette by thrusting her hips down to create the feeling of having Bernie push in and out of her. She moves her hands momentarily away from their positions to pull Serena's jeans and underwear off completely. As soft curls are revealed at the tops of the brunette's thighs, Bernie places a quick kiss to Serena's pubic bone before discarding the clothes somewhere on the floor.

Serena lifts up so that she can watch what Bernie is going to do next. The movement causes the edges of her shirt to fall apart and Bernie has a perfect view of the swell of her beautiful breasts as she kisses the insides of both thighs. "Serena, I want to taste you." Bernie says breathlessly.

"Please." Is all that she can say in answer, as Bernie sees her now pinching at her own nipple, head thrown back in ecstasy. The sight drives Bernie wild and she quickly swipes at Serena with her tongue. "Fuck." Serena looks down to where Bernie is pleasuring her, as she flicks and sucks her very centre. No one had ever made it feel like this, Serena knows she will cum soon. "Bernie, I'm going to cum in your mouth." She fixes her eyes on Bernie's and watches the blonde nod her head, tongue still on Serena's clit matching the head movements, and that's all it takes. "I'm coming. Oh shit!" Serena's body flies back, flat to the cushions as her hips grind her against Bernie's tongue. Feeling Serena reach the end of her climax, she slows her efforts and reduces the pressure but doesn't pull away. Stroking her fingers all over the brunette's upper body, she continues to gently caress her clit with her tongue. Hands touch every inch of Serena's smooth skin and tease over her breasts, rubbing the still firm nipples with her fingertips. "Bernie, you're making me cum again." Serena looks at her as the second wave hits and her eyes fly wide open as she bites down on her bottom lip to stifle a scream. Bernie watches fascinated as the orgasm takes her and she gasps as the blonde steals her breath.

Bernie smiles against her clit as she wonders if maybe she could take a third. But Serena is pulling her up towards her to kiss her again. The taste of herself on Bernie's lips is strangely sensual, as Serena tugs her shirt and bra off. Now fully naked, she takes Bernie's hand and urges her to follow her upstairs, to the bedroom. Bernie's gaze never leaves the naked form of the woman slightly ahead of her, she was spectacular. She smiles at the way her shapely backside bounces as they all but run upstairs.

Once inside what Bernie can only presume is Serena's room, she puts her hands on the brunette's hips and kisses her fervently. Serena had never made love to a woman before but she pledged to give it a damn good try. Undoing the buttons of Bernie's shirt, she kisses the blonde's neck and whispers into her ear "Tell me what you like." She nibbles on Bernie's earlobe and the blonde's head spins.

"You're doing just fine. More than fine. Amazing really." Bernie replied as Serena's warm mouth leaves a wet trail on her chest. Serena slides the shirt from toned shoulders and unzips Bernie's trousers to let them puddle at the blonde's feet. The blonde shivered as the realisation of what they were doing caused an ache to start between her legs. She had never wanted anyone this much before, just touching Serena was enough to make her body flood with arousal. How would she cope with being touched now?

Serena moved them to the bed and encouraged Bernie to lie down. Serena straddles her and begins to kiss her again. Her hands discover every line, every curve as she learns what it is to touch another woman. She urges Bernie to lift slightly so that she can remove her bra. Her breath catches in her throat as she explores the other woman's breasts for the first time. They are soft and smooth and heavier than she'd imagined in her hands. The feel of firm nipples under her fingertips is dizzying, as Bernie groans in pleasure. Serena lowers her mouth to one nipple as she takes it between her teeth and tugs on it gently. Bernie gasps at the sensation and Serena circles it with her tongue to soothe the nip.

Her hands travel to the hem of Bernie's panties and she shuffles down the bed to take them off. Taking a look at the now totally naked body underneath her, Serena admits to herself how beautiful this woman is and that she is impossibly attracted to her. "You're gorgeous." She says it with such conviction that Bernie has to kiss her again. No one ever looked at her like that. She felt like Serena didn't even see her scars, her stretch marks, her imperfections. As they kiss, Bernie feels Serena's hand work downwards to seek out her warmth. She shudders as the brunette reaches her target and strokes her softly. It is delicious torture and Bernie has never experienced anything close to it in her entire life. Suddenly Serena enters her and uses her thumb to hit Bernie's clit as she pumps in and out of her.

"Serena, don't stop." Bernie begs.

"I won't." Serena reassures her and brushes her lips against Bernie's skin, everywhere she can, whilst her fingers push Bernie to the edge. Serena feels Bernie clamp around her fingers and she knows that the blonde is close now.

"Jesus, I'm coming. Fuck." Bernie body stiffens head to toe and she feels the release course through her. This was the best orgasm she'd ever known. Christ, what was this woman doing to her body? She flops down on to the mattress, as Serena's movements slow to let her come back down to Earth. She pants and gasps at the force of what's just happened.

Serena shifts to lie beside her, both their bodies glisten with sweat and they let the glorious ache of perfect exhaustion settle into their muscles.

"Serena?" Bernie turns to face the brunette.

"Yes?" Serena meets her eyes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" She asked this fully expecting the woman to say no.

Serena's smile was radiant as she answered. "I would like that very much."

Bernie pulls the covers around them and wraps Serena in her arms as they fall asleep. She was very happy that she had decided to meet up with Alex tonight, otherwise she'd never have met Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie always was an early riser and the first thing she becomes aware of as her eyes slowly open, still bleary with sleep, is that she's not in her own bed. Her eyes open further still and dart back and forth as she also realises that she doesn't appear to be in her bedroom either. There is an unfamiliar weight and warmth across her waist which isn't normally there and she lifts the duvet gently to find an arm wrapped around her. She follows the arm up to a shoulder and then a neck until she is confronted with Serena's face nuzzled against her left shoulder. She snaps fully awake then as everything from last night hits like a tidal wave in her memory. What has she done to this lovely woman? She couldn't have this delightful creature associated with the likes of her. She tainted and destroyed all she touched, and even as a knowing smile graced her lips at just what she'd touched and how, she knew she needed to leave. Her fingers tickled a path up and down Serena's beautiful arm as she struggled with what to do. She didn't want to go, in fact she wanted nothing more than to wake the brunette and have her again. And then maybe again... She had promised dinner tonight which she desperately wanted to deliver on. I want to be with her, I want to know her. But then she'd have to reciprocate and no one should suffer the agony of really being with Bernie Wolfe, of knowing her at all. Serena had such a beautiful smile, Bernie couldn't diminish it in any way. Even if her leaving, after what would ostensibly now be a one night stand, might tarnish the smile momentarily it would come back with a vengeance, she was sure of that. Extricating herself gently from Serena's grip she stumbles around the bedroom floor trying to locate all of her clothes. She cursed at herself for turning into exactly what she had sworn to Serena she was not: someone who did this, picked up some poor woman in a bar, went home with her and then left before sunrise. Putting her clothes on silently, she watches the brunette sleep and feels a tug at her heart to throw off this foolish charade and just climb back in beside her. She doesn't do that though. She leaves no note, Serena doesn't have her number and is unlikely to come looking for her. Guilt weighs her down as she flings on her coat and steps into her shoes by the door before she slinks outside. You bloody coward, Wolfe. You stupid bloody coward. This just proved her point really. That woman deserves far better than you. She wraps her arms around her chest and braces against the morning chill, as her feet drag a bitter path back to her own place. How she could walk away from that woman she'd never understand. She yearned to turned back and run straight to her front door, bang on it so loudly that the whole neighbourhood would wake and throw herself upon Serena's mercy. Keep walking, Bernie. Just keep walking. This becomes her mantra, as every step away breaks a heart she'd always been told she didn't have.

Serena wakes a little while later, stretching herself to all four corners of the bed, she can feel a tiredness in her muscles that screams of what she did last night. A smile spreads across her face as her whole body blushes at the thought. Until it hits her that she shouldn't be able to stretch out like this, there should be a body in her way by her right side. She glances over to the other pillow but she's established that she won't find Bernie there. Her brow crinkles in confusion, perhaps she's gone to use the bathroom or is downstairs making herself something to eat. Serena sits up, ears pricked for noise, any clue as to where the blonde might be. Nothing. She throws off the duvet and slips into her dressing gown and slippers. Checking the bathroom first, nope not in there. She uses the toilet and brushes her teeth anyway, if there's to be more kissing this morning best not to subject the poor woman to morning breath. She heads for the kitchen next, noticing on the way that Bernie is clearly not on the sofa in the living room. She blushes again at what they'd done on there last night as she quickly picks up all her clothes, that were flung all over the place in hasty desire. Not in the kitchen either it would seem. Serena slumps as she wonders where else to look. Then her heart plummets as she looks to the coat pegs and sees Bernie's is gone. A quick glance to the floor tells her that the blonde's shoes are missing too. Come to think of it, she hadn't registered that all of Bernie's clothes were no longer haphazardly strewn on her bedroom carpet either. Like a complete fool, she still searches her entire house from top to bottom and finds no trace. She could have almost imagined the whole thing, except there on her coffee table sit the glasses of wine and whiskey that they'd barely touched. Must tidy those up, she pours the liquids down the drain and angrily washes through both glasses before almost slamming them down on her draining board. She tries to hold it together as she tightly grips the edges of the countertop and feels shame and embarrassment force tears to her eyes. What was she thinking? Taking home some stranger she'd met in a bar. Granted a stunning, funny, gentle, lovely stranger who'd done things to her body that no one ever had, made her feel and experience things that she'd not even known she was missing out on. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she heads back upstairs to get ready for work. Turning the shower on as hot as she can stand it, she washes away all traces of last night, of Bernie bloody Wolfe. Closing her eyes against the spray, she sees flashes of last night play across her eyelids unbidden. A constant reminder of what an idiot she is. Women, it would appear, were just as bad as men. Serena had really liked her. Thought that she'd felt the same. They were supposed to have dinner together tonight for God's sake! Serena felt tears flow and mix with the shower water, as she slid down the tiled wall to sit in the shower tray. How had she gotten this so wrong? Bernie was the one who'd suggested seeing each other again, dinner was the blonde's idea. Had Serena done something that Bernie didn't like? She was reasonably sure that wasn't the case. What then? Pull yourself together Campbell! She wouldn't spend all day crying over a stranger on the floor of her shower. Quickly she got herself ready for work and vowed never to give Bernie Wolfe a second thought.

She couldn't help noticing that Bernie had left no note, no phone number. They did not have dinner that night, or any other night for that matter...


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later

It would be somewhat of a lie, you might say a complete fabrication, for Bernie to tell anyone that she hadn't spent a fair few nights, oh ok every night, back at that bar hoping that Serena might just turn up. She didn't get drunk every time and on the nights that she was stone cold sober, she would hone her inner stalker and park outside Serena's house. It would be simple surely to knock on the door and apologise. Just say something deep and heartfelt like "I'm sorry that I fucked you senseless and then scarpered. Please let me make it up to you by fucking you again. Maybe when we're done with that we could have dinner. I do owe you one." Never let it be said that Berenice Wolfe didn't have a poetic soul, an affinity for words... She possibly might also have a mild case of concussion, due to continually slamming her own head against the steering wheel to try to get herself to see sense.

So it came as a rather unpleasant shock to both parties that fate had its own plan, as it so often does.

Bernie followed the lanky Swede through the corridors of Holby City, he was a man of few words, she liked him already. Having been offered the job on Keller Ward she was slightly surprised to hear there was a change of plan. Although she couldn't say it was unwelcomed as undoubtedly her skills would be of more use on AAU. More exciting work too. If only she realised just how exciting it was about to get. They stopped at the consultant's office on the ward and Bernie's vision blurred as she caught the name on the plaque. It couldn't be, but then again how many Serena Campbell's were there likely to be in the area? Oh shit.

Serena was just about ready to finish up for the day, coat practically on, when a sharp tap was heard on her office door. She checked the time and with a small huff of frustration barked "Come in."

"Ah, Ms Campbell. I caught you just in time I see." Mr Hanssen offered what might be known in some circles as a smile. Serena wasn't entirely sure he wasn't just suffering from a facial tick.

"Actually Mr Hanssen, I'm just on my way out and I have plans this evening. Can this wait until tomorrow morning?" Serena wanted to go home.

Bernie was torn, she could make (another) run for it, the brunette couldn't see her behind the Swedish Giant but she had heard that Serena had plans tonight and was rooted to the spot. It was a bit selfish of her to ruin a perfectly good night's surveillance by not even being home, perhaps Bernie would have made it to the door this time and now they'd never know.

"Afraid not Serena. As you may be aware, we have a new trauma specialist starting with us next week." Bernie braced herself, this was likely her cue.

"Yes, on Keller. What does that have to do with me?" Serena grew agitated, Elinor would be here any minute.

"I'd like to introduce her to you." He stepped aside and Serena felt her legs give out.

"Bernie?" She had to sit down for this, it wasn't going to end well.

"Good, good. I see you two already know each other, saves on the introductions. I thought if you were both amenable that Ms Wolfe's credentials might be better suited to AAU. You are always saying how we need better trauma facilities and perhaps Ms Wolfe's presence could persuade the board to provide some funding for the trauma unit you suggested. I'll leave you to become better acquainted. Ms Wolfe starts on Monday, she can share your office." With that he gave a slight nod of goodbye to both women and took his leave.

"Who'd have thought it, eh? I took this job to get away from working with my ex-husband and ex-lover and now this!" Bernie tried to make a joke. "Talk about out of the frying pan into the um, the um..." She trailed off as she saw Serena's face.

"Fire?" Serena bit back.

"That's the one." Bernie flushed as she made her way into the office. "Serena I just wanted to say that I know what I did makes me seem like some hideous womanising idiot, but that's not really what that night was about. I mean, I went back to the bar every night hoping to see you again. I sit outside your house trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell and apologise. I can't stop thinking about you."

Serena didn't know whether to be flattered or phone the police. "Why?"

"Why what?" Bernie looked puzzled.

"You made such a song and dance of insisting that you never did that. Never just picked up strangers in bars and took them home, only to...to..." Serena had her head in her hand now. "Oh it doesn't matter now anyway. I guess I'll see you on Monday, Ms Wolfe." Serena stood to leave just as a man appeared in the doorway. "Robbie?" Jesus, what was this? Was there some Humiliate Serena convention on that no one told her about?

"Glad I caught you, Mr di Lucca said you'd be away home by now. I just wondered if maybe you'd join me for a drink. To thank you for being so good with the whole cancer scare thing." Robbie smiled affectionately at the brunette.

"Robbie, that's very kind but I'm having dinner with Elinor tonight." Serena didn't really want to see Robbie again in all honesty.

"I meant what I said last week. I'm still in love with you. We could move in together." Robbie wasn't backing down.

"No. Robbie, I meant what I said as well. Jason is still my priority, you and I are over." Serena made to go by him but he wasn't having that.

Bernie tensed as she saw the man take hold of Serena, she would deck him if she had to.

"Let me past." Serena fixed a steely glare on the man.

"Is there someone else?" Robbie countered.

Serena rolled her eyes and went to say no. Bernie beats her to it.

"Yes. Me." Bernie squares up to the man, trying to create space between him and Serena.

"Bernie, what are you doing?" Serena turns the woman to her with a determined eyebrow raise.

"It's ok, Serena. It's time he knew." Bernie wills her to play along.

"Don't be ridiculous, we're not -" Serena's confession of the blonde's downright lie is cut off as Bernie kisses her passionately.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Robbie slumps away defeated.

Ain't that the truth, Bernie thinks. It would take a total moron not to try their luck with this goddess. Enter Bernie Wolfe, total moron she thinks as she breaks the kiss. Oh God, she'd forgotten how good Serena was at that. "Sorry. I just thought you could use some help getting rid of him." Bernie fights to find a breath as she realises she wants nothing more than to kiss Serena again. She can't help noticing that her arms have stayed around the brunette's waist, as Serena's are still linked around her neck. Eyes find lips and they move in for more.

"Oh Mum. You didn't say that Bernie would be here too." Elinor interrupts more kissing and offers the blonde a huge grin to rival her mother's.

"Well. I didn't know she would be." Serena thinks that it's not technically a lie after all.

"This is great! Why don't you join us for dinner? Like a double date." Elinor chimes oblivious.

"Ellie, we're not actually -" Once again Bernie finishes for her.

"I'm game. And I do owe your Mum a dinner date so..." Bernie pulls away from Serena to check if she has any objections.

"Fine. Yes that's fine." Serena wishes she could just get an actual date instead of seeming to always end up playing pretend with this blonde stranger who captivated her. "Ellie doesn't know what you did. Figured it was kinder than allowing her to seek you out and inflict some serious bodily damage." Serena whispers into Bernie's ears.

Bernie only grins like an idiot as she realises that Serena has unwittingly given her full permission to be her girlfriend for the evening. And much longer than that if Bernie had anything to say about it...


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie sneaks her hand into Serena's as they saunter down to the entrance, so that Serena can drive them to the restaurant. Serena glances down at their hands and then back up into Bernie's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Serena hisses into the blonde's ear.

"It's a double date, remember? We have to look like a couple." Bernie smiles mischievously and grasps Serena's hand more tightly.

"Bernie, we're not a couple. I'm going to just tell Ellie the truth and be done with it." Serena watches Bernie's face fall as she unlinks their fingers and strides ahead to catch up to her daughter. She half turns back to see that Bernie has stopped walking and is looking at her with those sad dark eyes of hers. "What now?" Serena sighs as she makes her way back to Bernie, tugging on her hand to get her to move. The blonde doesn't budge. "Oh alright." Serena scissors her fingers through Bernie's again and shivers when the blonde brings her hand up and kisses it tenderly.

"Serena, when we're done with dinner could we go for drinks or you could come back to mine? I want to explain myself." Bernie's eyes plead with the brunette.

"Your place?" Serena's eyebrow quirks seductively.

"At least you know I'll still be there in the morning." Bernie smirks but it drops when she sees Serena's reaction. "Too soon?" Bernie's body floods with shame.

"Don't push your luck, Wolfe." Serena bumps her shoulder playfully and they start towards her car again.

"So I take it that the other couple is Ellie and her boyfriend?" Bernie hazards.

"Yep. This is the first boyfriend she's ever introduced me to, so I'm hopeful that he might not be a total loser!" Serena giggles and Bernie watches her awestruck. She was so gorgeous. Don't screw this up, Wolfe! She swings their arms softly as they walk hand in hand to catch up to Ellie.

"You two are so cute together!" Ellie squeals at the loved up pair. "I've texted Nick to change the table for three to one for four and it's no bother. He's excited about meeting you both." Ellie smiles and gestures to the car.

"Oh right yes." Serena presses the clicker to open the doors and they all clamber in.

It turns out that Nick is a lovely young man from Ellie's course at uni and they all have a ball. The food is fabulous and the company engaging. Bernie hasn't laughed this much in a long time. She and Serena seem to forget their so-called pretence as they hold hands and touch each other as if they really were a couple. They were certainly giving the young couple across from them, who were in an actual relationship, a run for their money.

It isn't until Bernie places a soft kiss to the sensitive skin behind Serena's ear, that the brunette sits bolt upright in her chair and remembers that none of this is real. "Excuse me for a sec everyone. I'll just go..." She rushes off to the bathrooms and stands berating herself in the mirrored wall over the sinks as she splashes her face with cold water. "What are you doing, Serena? She's not your girlfriend, this isn't a double date. You know what she did last time and yet here you are practically throwing yourself at her." She shakes her head at her own foolish notion of romance and tries to take a few steadying breaths.

Meanwhile back at the table, three worried faces have just watched the brunette run off to the restrooms. "I think I'll just go and make sure that she's ok." Bernie stands and makes her way after Serena. She finds her clutching the edges of the row of sinks, head bent over one as she struggles to keep from shaking with sobs.

"Serena?" Bernie whispers as she steps up to the mirror and rubs the woman's back comfortingly.

"Don't. Please just stop. You don't need to pretend. Just go." Serena can't look at her as her cheeks streak with tears.

"Pretend?" Bernie searches her face, not sure she's following.

"This." She moves her hand between them. "Being nice to me, touching me, kissing me. It's not real." Serena's chin drops against her chest again as she waits for Bernie to leave.

"I want it to be." Bernie says longingly as she leans her forehead gently against the side of Serena's head.

"And what about tomorrow? When you don't anymore?" Serena moves away from her and takes some paper from the dispenser to dry her face.

"Serena, please. I made a mistake last time, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Bernie can't think of what to say to make this right.

"If you leave quietly now, I can just say you got called into work. Or we had a pretend fight and fake broke up." She sighed out an incredulous laugh at her own lie. "Or, who knows, just tell them the truth? That I am an old fool who let some woman pick her up in a bar, fuck her and leave, then for some unfathomable reason was carrying on some spectacle of a made-up relationship." Serena folded her arms across her chest and waited for Bernie to go. "I said go!" Serena's raised voice echoes in the space. "Please, Bernie. Against my better judgement, I am deeply attracted to you and I will make a fool of myself all too easily again if you don't just leave." Serena fights not to start crying again.

Bernie pushes herself up by the hip that was resting against the porcelain of the sinks and strides over to stand directly in front of the brunette. Placing her hands on either side of Serena's face, she pulls her in for a soft kiss. This one is less frenzied than their previous efforts and laced with emotion. She hopes that the kiss conveys that this is not make believe for her, that she is deeply sorry for her reprehensible past behaviour and that she feels something unprecedented for this woman. A kiss that she hopes says that it is early days but that she wants there to be many more days to come and that she may make lots of other stupid mistakes but that she will try to be better.

They move apart and rest their foreheads together and Serena smiles at her, making Bernie's heart stop. The blonde pushes out a relieved breath as she whispers into Serena's ear. "Shall we head back to mine? I think we need to talk." Bernie kisses her neck and holds her close, as she breathes her in. She wanted desperately to make a go of this.

Serena nods. "I'll just check if Ellie and Nick need a lift, ok?"

Bernie agrees and then they weave through the tables of the other diners holding hands again.

The young couple have no classes the next day and are heading out to meet friends nearby and therefore don't need a lift. Serena only leaves them on the promise that they take the cash she offers for a taxi home later and that Ellie texts her as soon as she is home safe. Bidding the youngsters a good night, they head out to Serena's car. Bernie proffers directions from the passenger seat as they drive to her apartment.

Letting them both in, Bernie switches on some lights and makes sure the heating is on before ushering Serena through to the lounge. "Would you like a coffee or something?" She calls over her shoulder as she fills her kettle and flicks it on to boil. "Decaf ok?"

"Yes that's fine, thanks." Serena sits anxiously perched on the edge of Bernie's couch.

"Here, let me take your coat." Bernie waits for Serena to remove it and then hangs it in the hallway with her own and kicks off her boots, before going back to make the coffee. "Milk, sugar?" Bernie asks as she clinks a teaspoon in her own cup.

"Just milk please." Serena smiles politely, was it too warm in here or was it just her?

"Are you alright?" Bernie looks concerned as she sets their cups down on the table in front of the sofa.

"I'm a little nervous." Serena admits. "I just can't shake the feeling that I'm opening myself up for more disappointment with you. But God you are so sexy, I can't help myself." Serena rolls her eyes skywards at her own honesty. "Not exactly what you had in mind when you said we would talk, probably." Serena quiets herself by taking a gulp of coffee and swallowing loudly.

"You're certainly one of very few people to ever call me sexy. And may I be so bold as to say that you are incredibly sexy yourself?" Bernie plants a chaste peck to Serena's mouth, it was all she could manage without getting carried away if she wanted them to talk. "But you wouldn't be the first to say that I was a disappointment." Bernie smiles shyly. "I'm not any use in relationships, seem to mess them up with minimal effort. As you can testify to. That night with you was so amazing, I've never felt a connection like that so quickly with anyone before. The next morning I just panicked, I didn't want to leave. I saw you sleeping next to me and I struggled with what to do, I wanted to stay with you but I didn't want to end up hurting you. So I ran. I thought it was easier that way." Bernie could feel Serena's eyes on her the whole time she spoke.

"Bernie, I'm a grown woman. If I enter into a relationship, I do it with both eyes and my heart open. We all have our flaws, we've all made mistakes, but you can't just assume that you'll keep doing it and not allow yourself to be with anyone. Because that's when you keep making the mistake. You have so much more than past misjudgements to offer. You have to give the other person a chance to get to know all of you, to see beyond just being a screw-up who's bad at relationships. That's not who you are, that's just previous experiences. You are such a warm, kind, gentle, funny, beautiful woman." Serena caresses Bernie's cheek as she sees tears start to fall from her gorgeous brown eyes. Serena turns her to face her and kisses away every tear as the salty wetness coats her lips.

Bernie finally lets go and grabs Serena to her, she kisses her like she's never kissed anyone before. Everything she has and everything she is goes into the kiss. She claws at the brunette's clothes in a desperate need to be with her. She stands from the sofa and pulls Serena with her and half carries her to the bedroom. Clothes are discarded as swiftly as possible and Bernie kneels above Serena on her bed as they kiss furiously. "I want you. Oh God Serena I want you so much." Bernie peppers the brunette's chest with hot kisses and her hand moves to enter the woman underneath her.

"Bernie!" Serena shouts the blonde's name as her fingers thrust unforgivingly inside her. "Jesus, Bernie I...fuck." Serena sits up to kiss her and the room spins at the feeling of Bernie making love to her with her hand. She bucks against the blonde's hand between her legs and starts to feel an intense orgasm build, as Bernie takes one of her nipples in to her mouth and sucks on it. "Just like that. Oh yes! Don't stop." Serena was riding Bernie's hand now as it drove her to release.

"That's it, Serena. God you are incredible. I want you to cum on my fingers." Bernie grinds their hips together, pushing herself deeper inside the brunette and stroking her g spot over and over.

"I'm..." Serena's whole body takes over as the climax pulses through her, she grips Bernie’s ass to hold her deep inside of her, letting the orgasm rip her apart. The pieces come back to some sort of whole, but she is not quite the same as before. "What have you done to me, woman?" Serena chuckles into Bernie's shoulder as she is folded in to her embrace.

Bernie clings to Serena's beautiful body and she feels her heart becoming the brunette's. She was falling for her. She, Bernie Wolfe, was falling in love with Serena Campbell. How had this happened? She's known her a matter of weeks, they'd never ever been on a proper date. This was only the second time they'd made love. Oh crap, there was the L word again. She couldn't have this, she should put a stop to this now.

"Serena?" Bernie holds the brunette away from her, both hands on her shoulders.

Serena sees the look on Bernie's face and she crumbles. "Oh no. Not again. You are not doing this to me again. Fuck you, Bernie Wolfe." Serena scrambles off the bed and starts to get dressed with her back to the blonde. "I can't believe I let you do this to me again." Serena wasn't sure who she was more furious with, herself or Bernie. "Pathetic."

Bernie just watches her speechless. Shit. She was a total fuck up this time. How do I fix this? "Serena, wait." She reaches for the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me! Don't you touch me. What is wrong with you?!" Serena screams at her.

"I wish I knew." Bernie looks crestfallen.

Serena grabs the rest of her things and heads for the door.

"Wait!" Bernie can't let her leave. "I just freaked out because I realised that I'm...I'm..." Bernie faltered.

"You're what?" Serena urges, the least she deserved was an explanation.

"I'm falling in love with you." Bernie looks at the floor and turns around so that she won't have to watch her leave. Her head stretches back to look at her ceiling, hoping to stem the tears at her own uselessness. She waits to hear the slam of her front door but it doesn't come.

A hand touches her shoulder and she flinches, causing Serena to pull her hand away startled. She tentatively puts it back on Bernie's shoulder. "Look at me, please." Serena swings the blonde around to face her.

"I know it's too soon, it doesn't make any sense. We barely know each other and I haven't even managed to take you on an actual date. Oh fuck it. Just go, it will be better for you to leave. Please just get as far away from me as you can." Bernie walks back into the bedroom, flopping down on the end of her bed, she buries her head in her hands and rakes her fingers through her hair. Leaving her feet on the floor, she flings her upper body down on the mattress in despair.

Silently Serena drops her things again and undresses herself. Slowly she kneels at Bernie's feet and lifts her legs to drape over her shoulders. She kisses and licks her way up one thigh before mirroring her actions on the other one.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Bernie can hardly breathe.

"Shhh." Serena tickles Bernie's skin with her breath. "I feel the same way."

"What did you say?" Bernie must be dreaming all of this, she'd flung herself onto the bed and fallen asleep. That's what this was.

"I'm falling for you too, Bernie." Serena admits it to both of them really. "Maybe it's too soon and maybe it doesn't make sense but I don't care. I want you." She kisses along her stomach and reaches for her breasts as she strokes her firm nipples with her palms. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." Serena whispers against Bernie's skin as her lips make their way to where Bernie needs her.

"Oh Serena, oh sweet Jesus. I...fuck me. Please, I need you." Bernie babbles incoherently as Serena uses that fabulous mouth of hers on Bernie's cunt. That mouth that says such wickedly delicious things, sharp and witty and hilariously funny. That mouth that steals her very soul every time it kisses hers. How could she ever live without it again? Warm and soft and inviting. And those eyes, dear God. Was there even a word for that colour? However did they see so much more of her than anyone else had? So expressive and full of life. She's too good for you, Wolfe! You're the woman to call for a meaningless fuck but that's not what this is anymore. It never was. You'll ruin her, you need to stop this. Now.

"I can't. Stop! Serena please stop." The sudden command makes the brunette jump but she pulls away as requested. Wiping her mouth and chin on the back of her hand she moves up beside Bernie.

"Bernie, what is it, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Serena's eyes looked pained at the thought of distressing the blonde.

"We can't do this. I can't do this. I'll only hurt you and I can't have that. I'm sorry." Bernie turns her back on Serena and sobs harshly into her pillow.

"I don't understand. Bernie please don't cry, I'm right here. I've got you." Serena tries to wrap Bernie in her arms but she won't allow it.

"Get out." Her voice is low but clear.

"If that's what you want -" Serena fights back her own tears.

"It is." Bernie won't look at her, it's the worst lie she's ever told.

Serena slips off the bed and wordlessly gets dressed to leave. Again. "Goodbye Bernie. I guess I'll see you at work on Monday." She's too stunned and confused to say anything more, so just quietly lets herself out and drives home in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning came around in a flash. Neither woman had gotten much sleep after that night, neither could stop thinking about the other. Serena didn't understand how Bernie could admit that she was falling for her and then push her away. Bernie didn't want to end up hurting Serena so instead they were both hurting. How had she become so unguarded that the brunette had slipped under her skin and into her heart this easily?

Neither spoke to the other, they never made eye contact and the only way to know that they worked together at all was to watch them operating. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts, moving and working before the other even knew themselves what would happen next. It would have been described as elegant, graceful even, if it were a dance, it would be perfectly synchronised and rhythmic.

Bernie's first week disappears in a vacuum of silence and frustration as they both realise that they want each other desperately. But it was too late. Serena couldn't risk being used again and Bernie couldn't find the courage to just let herself love and be loved. She did, however, get to meet Jason. He was such a sweet boy and watching how Serena lit up with him was so touching. He had the best possible person in his corner there, Bernie could see her fierce protectiveness like a force field warding off potential danger. Although, to her credit she didn't seem to talk down to him, always spoke honestly and always encouraged him to see what he could do rather than what he couldn't. Just when Bernie had thought she'd fallen as far as she could in love with her, there was yet another thing to pull her further in.

It was the end of a long week and both women were gearing up to go home, when Alex knocked on the office door.

"Hello stranger!" Alex smiles at the blonde.

Bernie is flummoxed, she wasn't expecting anyone and certainly not Alex. "Hi. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought we might get a drink in that bar downstairs, celebrate your first week surviving a new job." Alex looked shifty.

"What's going on?" Bernie's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Nothing. Can't a girl take her ex out for a drink without a motive? I thought we were friends." Alex says almost making eye contact.

"Where's Kate, is she joining us?" Bernie asks the wrong thing.

Alex breaks down then. "We broke up ok?!"

"Oh, Alex I'm sorry." Bernie stays rooted to the spot, a squeamish look on her face. Should she offer a hug? Awkward wasn't the word. So she rubs the woman's back at arm's length with what she imagines are soothing "there, there" type noises. Give her entire bodily organs hanging out or smashed almost beyond recognition and she'd hardly break a sweat. Just don't expect her to be confronted with a crying person and know what the hell to do.

"She's The One, Bern. I love her. What do I do?" Alex begs Bernie to have the answer with her stare.

"Why don't we have that drink, you can tell me what happened and we'll see how we can fix this, huh?" Bernie smiles kindly.

Alex nods. "Thanks, Bern. I know this is a bit unorthodox but I didn't know who else to talk to." A shuddering breath escapes from Alex and Bernie can see and totally empathise with her heartache. "Who'd have thought that Bernie Wolfe was such a crusader for romance." Alex swats her arm playfully.

"Hey, keep it down will you? Someone might hear and my reputation with be in tatters." Both women laugh at that. "It can't be all bad if you can still laugh, I think you and Kate will be just fine." Bernie throws on her coat and grabs her bag.

"I hope so. Oh I'm sorry, did you two have plans tonight? I'm interrupting, aren't I?" Alex glances between Bernie and Serena, she remembers the other woman as Bernie's girlfriend from the bar the other night.

"No. No. You're grand." Bernie spins Alex and tries to push her out of the door.

"Well, she could come too. Two heads would be better than one, anything that helps me get Kate back. I'm Alex Dawson by the way." Alex sidesteps Bernie with ease and shakes Serena's hand warmly. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"Alex." Bernie gets the other woman's attention and shakes her head vehemently, offering up a promise to the gods that she will do anything to make this end.

"That's very kind, Alex. Unfortunately I have to be getting home. Maybe some other time." No need to be impolite.

Alex sees something between the two women and makes a mental note to ask Bernie later.

"I hope you work things out with Kate." Serena smiles and moves to get herself together, it was time to be heading home.

"Thanks, Serena. Nice to meet you." Alex lets Bernie lead them out of the office and towards the lift. "What's the deal? You looked pretty cosy that night at the bar?" Alex probes.

"Don't ask." Bernie wasn't getting into it.

Alex would make a point of asking her again once they'd had a few drinks.

Bernie hears Alex's tale of woe over more than a few glasses of whiskey. The gist was that Alex had acted poorly when she'd gotten jealous about Kate still being friends with her ex. Bernie pointed out that she and her were still friends and that it was unlikely that Kate and her ex were up to anything, as apparently the ex was recently married and about to move away for work as it happened.

Alex realises suddenly how irrational she'd been and vows to call Kate right away and make amends. Bernie suggests that as Alex cannot stand straight that she might want to wait until morning, lest any attempt at an apology be rebuffed as drunken silliness. Alex nods her agreement and Bernie has to carry her out to find a taxi home. It was just as well Bernie could hold her liquor a bit better than the younger woman or heaven only knows how they would have made it.

Bernie only gives the driver her address, thinking it unwise to leave Alex alone in this state, she can take Bernie's bed and Bernie will kip on the sofa. Alex has another cry at her current situation, as Bernie lets her slump against her and drags them to her front door.

"You are so lovely, Bernie." Alex strokes the blonde's hair and Bernie assumes she is trying to stare into her eyes but she's too drunk to focus properly. "I love you. Not like I love Kate, you understand?"

"Yes, yes. Alright Alex let's get you inside." Bernie finds it difficult to hold her friend up with one hand and try to get her keys out to unlock the door with the other.

"Do you ever wonder what might have happened with us?" Alex turns Bernie's head to face her and moves to kiss the blonde.

Bernie stumbles into the office she shares with Serena looking a bit worse for wear the following morning. Her messy hair is even more skewwhiff than normal and her clothes look like she slept in them all night. She is limping slightly and is clearly in pain from somewhere. "Morning." She grumbles at the brunette, momentarily forgetting that they aren't meant to converse unless it's work related.

"Good night?" Serena is almost ashamed for taking pleasure in the blonde's clearly hungover state. Almost.

"Was ok." Bernie rubs her temples to try to soothe the headache that has been building since she opened her eyes this morning. Not that she'd had much sleep.

"Alex get things sorted with Kate?" Serena asks curious.

"Not since I left her unconscious in my bed this morning, no." Bernie goes a fantastic shade of crimson as she realises how that sounds but before she can continue, Serena is called away to a patient.

Bernie doesn't see her again until lunchtime and doesn't have the chance to explain herself as Alex bursts into the office just as Bernie was about to talk to Serena.

Alex beams at the blonde and wraps her in her arms, kissing her soundly on the forehead. "You were amazing last night."


	7. Chapter 7

Bernie's face turns a red that would shame the trauma phone on the ward as she realises how Alex's gesture and words might be and clearly had been misconstrued by Serena. The look on Serena's face brought tears to Bernie's eyes. Pushing Alex away as gently as she can she asks the younger brunette. "What do you remember about last night?" She's taking a risk that Alex recalls enough to explain this all to Serena, without it looking like Bernie was lying to save her own skin.

"I remember that you wouldn't kiss me." Alex smiles broadly as both Bernie and Serena puff out relieved sighs. Alex turns to Serena and recounts the whole thing. "Do you know what this amazing woman did for me last night?" Serena shakes her head. Alex turns back to Bernie "You are so fantastic, the best friend ever." Alex hugs her again and Bernie squirms. "This fabulous human being dragged my drunken ass back to her place and after refusing to let me anywhere near her..." Back to Bernie "Thank you for not letting me make a huge mistake. I love you my dear, dear friend, but Kate would never have forgiven me and it's her I want..." And we're with Serena again "...she let me sleep off my stupor in her bed, even though I know that awful sofa with have played havoc with her bad back." That explains the limp and the appearance from earlier. "Then when I tried to phone Kate in my whiskey fuelled haze, she took the phone away from me." She rounds on Bernie again "I don't know what you said to her, but we're meeting for lunch and she wants to give me another chance!" Alex lifts Bernie and starts spinning her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alex plants another kiss to the blonde's forehead as she puts her back down. "Oh shoot, is that the time?! Gotta run ladies, I have to get to lunch with my gorgeous girlfriend." Alex beams at the pair and places her hand on Bernie's shoulder. "How can I ever repay you?"

"No need. Now go before you're late. She knows that you tried to kiss me so just a heads up to be honest." Alex looks like someone punched her in the gut. "Relax, I explained the whole thing, she knows you were drunk, pining for her and that nothing would have happened, that you didn't really want it to and neither did I. Try to get a handle on that jealousy, ok?" Bernie looks serious. "Don't lose her again, you hear me?" Bernie fixes her with a mock stern glare.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day that I got relationship advice from Bernie Wolfe." Alex chuckles as Bernie swipes at her arm and misses.

"Away with you, Casanova." Bernie teases her friend.

Alex gives them both a final wave and hurries off to see Kate.

"Well, I guess that's my good deed done for this week." Bernie smiles shyly at Serena and heads for the door.

"Bernie?" Serena halts her.

"Hm?" Bernie still has her hand on the door handle ready to leave.

"What did you say to Kate?" Serena couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh you know, nothing really." Bernie pushes down the handle with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Bernie?" Serena stops her again. "Tell me. Please." How could Bernie refuse this woman anything she asked for?

A resigned sigh leaves her lips before she turns back towards the room, towards Serena. "I told her about you." Bernie won't look up at her, the floor seems much more appealing.

"Me?" Serena didn't understand.

"Us, to be precise, I suppose. I know there is no us. I made sure of that." Bernie clears her throat to stop herself from rambling. "I told her not to be like me. Not to let fear stop her from seeing past all the things that either one of them might do that was stupid or inconsiderate. To remember that, yes Alex made a mistake, but that it came from a place of love. I told her that walking away hurts like hell and it's not worth it when weighed against the love that she was giving up. I told her that I knew all this because I was...I am in love with someone...with you and I messed it up. That I had the chance to be with the most incredible, loving, kind, gentle, funny, wonderful, fierce, intelligent, beautiful woman I have ever known and yet there I was fixing them instead of what I should have been doing. Which is grabbing hold of you and kissing you until their is no air left and never letting you go again. I told her not to be a coward like me." Bernie eyes never leave Serena's throughout her impassioned speech, she nods her head emphatically at the end to show she's done. "That was what I said, more or less. Then again, they always say actions speak louder than words." She strides purposefully towards the brunette and gathers her in for the kiss she described.

Serena melts into Bernie's embrace, her mouth on Serena's feels like it was always meant to be there. Bernie's hands cup her face as she kisses the very air from Serena's lungs. The warmth of her touch against Serena's skin was glorious, she had known she missed it, but could never have quantified just how much until just now, feeling it again. "Bernie?" Serena mumbles her name against the woman's lips.

"Yes, Serena." Bernie smiles at the feeling of her name on Bernie's lips again and surges forward for a deeper kiss. Who could have known that such a thing existed?

"Have dinner with me tonight. And please promise me that you won't run away or push me away again. If there's something on your mind, just talk to me. Stay with me." Serena places her hands over the blonde's wrists as she continues cupping Serena's face. Their foreheads rest together, they are both poised for more kissing once they get their breath back.

"I promise." Bernie places a soft peck to the tip of Serena's nose. "I promise." Another against both her eyelids. "I promise." Against her forehead. "I promise." A rush of air from her words warms Serena's lips before she kisses them again. "I am so so so sorry for being such a mess. I promise I will never be so stupid again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Serena teases and they both giggle. She pulls the blonde back in for more of her lips. "As much as I would love to do this all day, we have to get back to work. Come to mine for dinner ok? Say 7.30pm?" Serena reluctantly moves away to head into theatre.

"I'll be there." Bernie holds on to her hand until the very last possible moment when the stretch forces them to let go.

They didn't see each other for the rest of their shift and Bernie was called into theatre late in the afternoon for a tricky procedure, she kept watching the clock hoping to be finished up in time. The last thing she needed was to be running late and have Serena waiting or worse, thinking that she wouldn't show up.

Serena had been lucky enough to spend most of the afternoon completing paperwork that had been back logged on her desk for a while. She smiled to herself as she considered what to make for dinner that evening. She could maybe light the fire, some candles and create a lovely romantic atmosphere for when Bernie came over. Jason was getting picked up by Alan from the hospital later and wouldn't be home again until tomorrow evening. With a day off to look forward to, she could spend all night and all of tomorrow with Bernie if the blonde wanted that too. Serena couldn't stop smiling and her body tingled with anticipation at the thought. You're falling hard, Campbell she blushes at her own eagerness.

By the time Bernie was making it over to her car it was gone 7pm. She'd have to go straight to Serena's now. It was already pretty dark in the car park and she was almost to her car when a flurry of movement off to the side caught her attention. Oh great another drunken Friday night brawl, she grabbed her phone to call the police and was about to whip round back inside, by the look of the young guy on the ground the other man was giving him some beating. NHS policy was not to step in if it could be avoided, the last thing the hospital needed was a law suit. On closer inspection she saw the backpack of the boy on the ground. Where had she seen it before?

"Jason!" She ran towards the scene, it wasn't two drunks fighting, someone was trying to mug Serena's nephew. Bernie forgot the phone in her hand as she ran straight for them. "Get the hell away from him, you bastard!" Bernie drags the other man away from Jason. She foolishly doesn't check if he's scarpered or is incapacitated as she kneels to assess Jason. "Jason, can you hear me? It's Bernie. Some help over here please!" She screams towards the entrance. Jason's vitals seem fine, although he'll need stitches and will be groggy for a while. Perhaps an x-ray for that left arm. "Jason, where's Alan? Jason?" Bernie knew there should be two of them here together, where was the other man?

Jason manages to point to two legs barely showing behind the huge skip for waste at the edge of the car park. Before Bernie can get up to attend to Alan, she feels a sharp pain on her scalp as the assailant grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her to stand. The pain is indescribable and Bernie reaches to cover the man's hand in her hair to try to loosen his hold.

"You stupid bitch, you shouldn't have interfered." He snarls in Bernie's ear as her throws her to the ground and starts kicking her. Bernie is winded by the first blow but she calls to Jason.

"Jason? Can you stand?" Bernie rolls on to her hands and knees as she sees the young man nod.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up!" The mugger takes another swing at Bernie with his foot and it lands on her ribs.

"Jason, get up. Get out of here. Go inside. Run!" Bernie watches Jason start to move and relief floods her.

"I said shut it, you dyke!" This time he kicks Bernie in her face and she tastes blood and she thinks she might have lost a tooth. She realises somewhere that this man must know her, how could he know she was a lesbian otherwise? Get a look at his face, she thinks.

Jason makes it to his feet and hazards a glance at Bernie, he didn't want to leave her here.

"Go, Jason. Hurry." Bernie thinks she might pass out from the pain.

The man sees Jason and starts to lunge after him.

"No." Bernie wrestles to stay conscious long enough to make sure Jason is safe. With every last ounce of strength she can muster, she reaches for the cuff of his trousers and levels him to the ground. With the few lingering minutes of consciousness she has in her, she see Jason make it to the hospital.

"You'll pay for that you cunt!" The attacker is now kneeling on top of Bernie and his weight on her chest cuts off what little air she was still managing to breathe. The last thing she sees is his face.

She knows him.

It takes until about 8.05pm for Serena to realise that Bernie isn't coming for dinner. She's tried ringing her, now that she actually has her number, but it keeps going to voicemail. She is very worried because she was sure that Bernie wouldn't do this again, so something must be wrong. She rings the ward but they say she left almost an hour ago. Where was she? As she lifts the phone to try again, it rings in her hand. The hospital.

"Hello." Serena feels a chill run through her, she just knows it's bad news.

"Serena, it's Raf. You need to come back to AAU. Now." He won't tell her any more. Not over the phone. Serena couldn't stop her hands from shaking the whole way to the ward.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena breaks every speed limit and an impressive amount of traffic laws as she hurtles towards the hospital to get back to AAU. She more or less runs the entire way from the car park, as she can see police tape cordoning off something over by the skips. Oh dear God no. Now is not the time to wait for the lift, but pure adrenaline carries her on the stairs as she flings herself through the doors to the ward, her swipe card only just about having the chance to activate the unlocking mechanism as she throws her full weight against the entrance. She scans wildly for Raf but her stomach churns at what the news will be. Her head spins and she has to grab the desk at the nurses station to steady herself for a moment. "Raf. What is it, what's happened?"

"Auntie Serena." Jason calls to her on hearing her voice. His head is bandaged to keep his stitches in place and his left arm is in a sling, awaiting results of an x-ray. He is bruised and battered and his glasses are missing but when Serena checks him over he is thankfully alert and responsive.

"Jason, what happened to you my love?" Serena gentle cradles his face and plants a tender kiss to the crown of his head.

"He hasn't spoken much since have came in frantically shouting for help. He just kept asking for you. He told us to treat the others first. He was very brave." Raf offers a friendly smile to the young man.

"Others? What others? Jason, what's going on?" Serena looks to her nephew terrified.

"I went outside after my shift to meet Alan as arranged. Only I thought he wasn't there. The man must have hurt him before I got there. He left Alan behind the big bins outside and I went to see who would sleep in such a silly place. That's when I saw that it was Alan, only he wasn't sleeping. I wanted to come back inside for help but the man grabbed my backpack. I didn't know he was there. He wanted my wallet and my laptop. Don't you think it's strange that he knew I have a laptop when he never opened the bag?" Jason looked to his Aunt, she nodded that it was indeed strange and urged him to continue.

"He pushed me to the ground and banged my head off the tarmac. Then he kicked me and I tried to put my arm up to protect myself, that's how I ended up like this." He indicated the sling. "That's when Dr. Bernie saved me. Do you think she's ok?" Jason looked scared for the other woman.

"Bernie?" Serena's knees gave out as she sank to the floor.

"Yes, she stopped him. Told me to run and tripped him up so that he couldn't chase after me. I wanted to stay and help her, like she helped me but she told me not to. He kicked her very hard, will she be alright, Auntie Serena?"

Serena glances to Raf who places a hand on her shoulder. "It looks like the man who did this was extremely pissed off that she stepped in. He gave her a very serious beating." Raf helps Serena to stand up again.

"How bad is it, Raf?" Serena sobs at the thought of her lovely Bernie rushing to save Jason, no consideration for herself.

"You can see for yourself, once we've, um...once we've..." Raf can't finish the sentence.

"What is it?" Serena searches his face for answers.

"They found her stripped from the waist down, shirt torn open. They have to complete a rape kit." Raf won't look at Serena.

"Oh God, no. No, oh please God, no!" Serena clings to Raf's scrubs as she wails into his top, soaking it with tears.

"Not that it's any consolation, but we're fairly certain she was unconscious... She has two very swollen black eyes, cuts and abrasions head to toe. Her pelvis was fractured but we've assessed that it won't need surgery and a few of her ribs are broken." Raf lists the injuries, trying not to think about who the patient is or what potentially happened to her.

"Is she awake now? Does she know?" Serena didn't have to add what about.

Raf nods solemnly.

"Auntie Serena, what's a dyke?" Jason interrupts for clarification.

"Why do you ask that?" Every nerve in Serena's body stands to attention.

"The man said that Dr. Bernie was one, I don't understand. What did he mean?" Jason stares at her perplexed.

The same realisation that Bernie had had slams into Serena like a ton of bricks. The hairs all over her body stand up. The man knew Bernie was a lesbian. Did Bernie know who did this?

"Jason, did you see the man? The man who hurt you all?" Serena grips his good arm tightly to hold his attention.

"I couldn't see him. He knocked off my glasses so I couldn't make everything out." Jason explained.

"What about his voice, did you recognise it?" Serena insisted.

"I don't think so." Jason crinkled his forehead trying to remember the sound of the man's voice.

"Can I see Bernie now please, Raf?" Serena wanted to go to her and make sure she knew that she was safe now. "How's Alan?"

"Looks like he was knocked out and hidden, but other than the head wound, he's fine. Should be waking up soon. Serena, could I have a quick word?" Raf signals for them to step away from Jason for a minute. "The police are suggesting that Jason was the intended target, Alan was rendered unconscious to keep him out of the way. If Bernie hadn't been late out of surgery then she wouldn't have been here to intervene."

Serena struggles to process this information. Why would anyone deliberately try to mug Jason? He didn't own very much of value. More worrying was that someone seemed awfully familiar with his routine...

"Serena?" Raf tore her from her thoughts.

"They've finished with Bernie. You can see her now. She's on some pretty hefty pain medication but she seems reasonably lucid." Raf guides her into one of the side rooms and the sight of Bernie knocks her for six. Her beautiful blonde curls were matted with her own blood. Both her eyes were so badly swollen and bruised that they barely opened. Her bottom lip was sorely spilt and meant that talking was agony, her bruised jaw didn't help matters. That was only the injuries that were visible as she was covered with a hospital gown and blanket as she lay in the bed.

"They wouldn't tell me. Is Jason ok? Alan?" Bernie just about manages to say this without antagonising her lip wound.

Serena rushes to the blonde and kisses her on the first uninjured bit of skin she can find. "You saved him. Both of them." Serena's tears soak the blonde's neck as she gently nuzzles into her. "Thank you." She kisses her over and over as tears stream down her face. "Bernie, you are the bravest, most beautiful, amazing woman in the entire world. I can never thank you enough for what you did." Serena sobs as her heart bursts for the blonde who saved her boy.

"The police are canvassing the area, they say he can't have gotten far. Listen, the guy who did this, it was-" Bernie gets interrupted as Robbie comes to check on her. Bernie's hands fist in the sheets as she feels panic take over.

"Robbie, didn't you retire? What are you doing here?" Serena looks puzzled.

"Consultancy work, there have been a spate of these attacks recently and the force are stumped." Robbie explains.

"Bernie, are you ok?" Serena notices that all the blood has drained from her face and she is sweating slightly, she looks petrified.

"No, it's ok. When Robbie came in I thought it might be him coming to finish me off." Bernie tries to regulate her breathing.

"Ms Wolfe, we'll have to ask you some questions when you're feeling up to it in the next few days. The doctors say you have no next of kin listed on your paperwork, I assume you won't be going home alone. So can you let us know where to find you?" Robbie flicks open a notebook to write down the address.

"She'll be staying with me. You know the address." Serena wishes Robbie would clear off, she wanted to ask Bernie if she saw who did this to her, but something told her not to mention it in front of Robbie.

"Serena I can't ask that of you." Bernie squeezes her hand at the kind gesture.

"You didn't but you're coming home with me once you're well enough just the same. No arguments, Wolfe." Serena kisses her again.

"How cosy, a perfect little ready made dyke home and family." Robbie spits out the words. Bernie flinches when he says "dyke."

"Get out. You disgusting man, go away and leave us alone. Who I love and choose to have in my home is none of your goddamned business." Serena fumes at his outburst.

Raf knocks on the doorframe then. "Sorry to interrupt. Could you give us some privacy please Mr Metcalfe?"

Robbie slopes away with a last withering look at the women in the room.

"Lab rushed through the test results, the rape test kit was negative. An eye witness has come forward to say that luckily he was scared off by medical staff and ran before he had a chance to..." Raf gives them a small closed smile before heading back to the ward.

"Bernie, do you think the witness saw who did this? Do you know who it was?" Serena enquires. Before Bernie can respond, a uniformed officer interrupts holding a very familiar man by the scruff of the neck.

"Was it him?" Serena and Bernie look at the man and then each other and Bernie nods.

"Do you know this man?" The officer continues.

It's Serena who nods this time. "That's my daughter's boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

"This will count as an informal identification, Ms. Wolfe, but once you're fit enough, will we need you to make a formal statement and we'll hold this young whippersnapper in custody in the meantime. We found Jason Haynes' wallet on him and an eye witness has come forward so there's more than enough evidence against him." The officer updates the women. "We have reason to believe he's behind all of the attacks, seems he makes a habit of befriending girls from his uni class and stealing things from their families."

"Poor Ellie." Serena wonders how she will tell the girl about this.

"Poor nothing! I saw all that cash you were throwing around you in the restaurant that night." Nick says with scorn.

"I was trying to make sure you got home safely, not giving you permission to rob my nephew, almost kill my girlfriend!" Serena lunged at the young man but Bernie grabbed her wrist.

"Ellie was so easy to hook. She loved telling me all about her idiot cousin, all his gadgets, his movements. She was very helpful, not a clue that one." Nick smiled wickedly and Bernie held tighter to Serena.

"That, young man is what I like to call a confession." The officer takes him away for booking at the local station.

Serena was furious for allowing such a predator charm his way around them all. Her only consolation was that everyone was relatively unharmed and that Ellie hadn't knowingly been involved.

"Serena?" Bernie strokes at the brunette's wrist with her thumb. She waited for Serena to calm down and look at her.

"He could have killed you all. If he hadn't been frightened off, he would have..." Serena didn't want to say it. "Oh Bernie, I'm so glad you're alright. I love you."

Bernie smiles and she can't even feel the resulting pain as Serena's words make her feel like she could fly. "Serena, my darling Serena. I love you too. You know you called me your girlfriend just now?" Bernie was elated, she had come close to losing everything tonight and she was never letting this woman go again.

"I did. Although I am starting to worry about the lengths you'll go to to avoid having dinner with me." They both laugh and Serena kisses Bernie as softly as she can so that she doesn't hurt her lip. "How's about I check when I can take you home, I'm going to spoil you rotten?" Serena wonders off to find Raf as Bernie beams at her departing back.

It turns out that Bernie's injuries are treatable from home and once she's been observed overnight, given enough pain medication to kill a few horses and strict instructions to take it easy for a least 4 weeks, she lets Serena take her and Jason home. Serena stops off at Bernie's apartment and helps her inside to give instructions, as the brunette packs her essential, promising to come back for anything else she needs if necessary. Serena arranges, under pain of death to whoever would be foolish enough to refuse her, to take the time off to stay with Bernie and Jason to look after them.

Once Serena is satisfied that Jason is settled and helps him into bed for some much needed rest, she gently kisses his cheek and tries not to dwell on how close she had come to losing him. If Bernie hadn't been running late that night... His arm was only badly sprained and that monster had dislocated his shoulder but in a few weeks he would be fully healed. Serena softly ruffles his hair as he sleeps soundly, exhausted from all that had happened.

Leaving Jason to sleep, she runs Bernie a warm, soothing bubble bath and starts to undress them both. There's no urgency, it's not lust fuelled or sexual and is done with such a look of tenderness that Bernie's eyes sting with unshed tears. Very carefully settling them in the hot water, Serena places Bernie's back flush against her front as she softly washes all the blood from her gorgeous curls. Bernie feels the heat ease her aches and relaxes, quite possibly for the first time in her life. A long, slow, contented sigh escapes as she bathes in the feeling of the brunette's fingertips massaging her scalp and teasing her unruly locks into some sort of shape. Then Serena gently washes her all over, paying careful attention not to hurt any of her wounds and absentmindedly kisses her bare shoulders. Bernie has never had anyone take care of her like this and the affection in Serena's actions overwhelms her. When they're done, Serena helps Bernie out again and wraps her in the largest, fluffiest bath towel she has ever seen and cautiously dries her off. Serena quickly pats herself dry and throws on her pyjamas before drying Bernie's hair and helping her into her own pyjamas.

Then Bernie is immediately bundled into Serena's bed and cocooned in pillows and duvets and blankets. The brunette heals her with cuddles and kisses and affection. Not to mention three hearty meals a day and endless fussing and fawning. Bernie swears she's in heaven and has her very own angel sleeping beside her every single night.

The first morning Bernie wakes up next to Serena properly, she wonders why she had ever run away from this. Serena is adorable in the morning – hair tousled from sleep (and Bernie's fingers, though she'd never admit to anything so sentimental as running her fingers through it as she watched her sleep), skin warm and glowing from a night spent nestled against Bernie's side under soft covers. Bernie relished the gentle weight of the sleeping woman as she nosed into Bernie's neck and mumbled loving words in her sleep. "Serena?" The brunette almost stirs but remains asleep. "Serena?" Bernie kisses her softly on her mouth as she hears Serena murmur her name. "Serena, I love you." Bernie kisses her smile as Serena reacts to the words.

"Is this a dream?" Serena doesn't open her eyes, just in case.

"We must be having the same one then." Bernie smiles into one more kiss. Her lip still hurts but it was worth it.

Bernie had always sworn that she was a fast healer and she wasn't kidding. Four weeks later and she was almost back to normal and x-rays showed that the breaks had healed nicely, but she had to take another fortnight off just to be sure.

She and Serena would spend whole days snuggled on the sofa watching movies and enjoying time alone together. Quiz show marathons and documentaries were the order on days that Jason ventured out of his room to join them. He had also healed well and would be going back to work soon. Serena had been sure to have him call Alan most nights to check on him and she would bring him dinner more often than not, to thank him for always supporting Jason.

Bernie was falling even more in love with Serena every second they spent together and she was finally at peace. That voice in her head that always told her she didn't deserve Serena or that she would ruin things was fading more and more every day. She even felt well enough on their fifth week under house arrest to at last take Serena out for dinner.

She had found a nice little pub on the outskirts of town, which got good reviews and booked a table.

"It's nothing fancy." Bernie was slightly embarrassed at how rustic the place was in real life.

"It's perfect because you're here." Serena kisses her passionately, since her lip had healed the kissing had intensified exponentially.

Bernie felt the fizzle of desire low in her belly and suddenly wanted to just take Serena home again. "Let's eat quickly so we can go home for dessert." Bernie's words hit their mark as Serena's eyes darken with lust.

"Bernie are you sure you're healed enough for that?" Serena wanted her but she didn't want to hurt her.

"Only one way to find out." Bernie grips Serena's ass. Hard. Serena gasps and that's all the encouragement they need to speed through dinner.

Once they are settled to eat, however, they find themselves lingering a little, enjoying the food and wine. They laugh and hold hands and it is easy and fun. Neither could remember ever being so content to spend time with someone. As they wonder back outside hand in hand to catch their taxi home, Bernie smirks at the brunette. "Still up for dessert?"

Throwing themselves through Serena's front door, they are undressing each other hungrily as they run up to their bedroom.

"Bernie, are you sure you feel ok to do this? We should just take it easy. We could cuddle and relax if you want." Serena eyes shine with concern for her love.

Bernie loves her all the more for her thoughtfulness. "We can still make love, slow and hot." Bernie raises an eyebrow and has a decidedly sinful look on her face. "I was thinking that we could have another one of your bubble baths. Only this time, I get to wash you." Bernie runs the bath and leaves Serena to lie on the bed in her underwear. The sight of the blonde's naked backside leaning over the tub does very nice things to Serena's body and brings some terribly naughty thoughts to mind.

"Bernie, do you mind if I start without you?" Serena asks breathlessly.

Bernie spins around to see exactly what that means. Her mouth hangs open and she gasps heavily as she now sees one Serena Campbell with her own hand in her panties, quite clearly pleasuring herself. Well, there's something you don't see everyday...

"Now, now. Serena, you have taken such good care of me over the last few weeks, you are not to lift a finger right now. Do we understand each other?" Bernie fixes her eyes on Serena's as she pulls the brunette's hand away from herself and sucks Serena off her own fingers. Serena nods dumbfounded. "Get in the tub." Bernie commands. She gives Serena's ass a slap on the way past which sends a lightening bolt of arousal through them both. Jesus, Serena thinks, I practically came already!

This time their positions are switched in the bathtub with Bernie behind Serena. Bernie places Serena's hands, one of each side of the bath rim. "Just keep those there." She kisses along Serena's hairline as her hands tickle their way back up Serena's arms, sending a shiver through the brunette despite the warm bathwater. "I've missed you." Bernie whispers against Serena's cheek as she places her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Sleeping beside you and not touching you like this has been killing me."

Serena turns her head to capture the blonde's mouth with her own. "I need you, Bernie please." Serena's body quivers as Bernie kisses her throat and the brunette's head falls back on to Bernie's shoulder.

"Serena, you are so amazing. You take such good care of everyone around you and now I think it's high time I take care of you." The potential meaning of those words makes Serena's head spin as she moans when Bernie nips on her earlobe with her teeth. The feeling of the blonde's breasts rubbing against her back sends her pulse skyrocketing.

Bernie slips a hand over Serena's front and fondles her breasts, pinching and rubbing at her harden nipples. Her other hand dives into the water searching out Serena's clit and stroking it with her fingertip. "Your body is breath-taking." The words touch Serena's heart and flood her core.

They hadn't been with each other in weeks and it didn't take long at all for Serena to be ready to finish. "Yes, yes, oh fuck yes!" She yelps as she cums hard against Bernie's hand, her fingers white from gripping the edges of the bath so hard and then her head flops back on to Bernie's shoulder. "Oh Bernie." Serena sighs as she tries to come back to Earth.

For her part, Bernie kisses her neck tenderly and strokes her hands over Serena's front. "I am so in love with you." Bernie offers the declaration against Serena's smiling lips as she kisses her again.

"I am in love with you too, Bernie." Serena holds the blonde's gaze to emphasise the sincerity of her words. "I was so close to losing you, I don't ever want to be without you." Serena caresses Bernie's cheek as she pulls her in for another kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bernie states simply and means it.

When the cooling water forces them to leave the tub, they dry off and tumble on to the bed. Serena looks uncertain as she starts to reach out for Bernie's centre.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Bernie's forehead creases with concern.

"I don't want to hurt you." Serena was terrified of causing her love pain.

"You saw the x-rays last week, everything's fine. We don't have to do anything if you're worried, I'm happy just to cuddle you." Bernie brings Serena's head down to rest against her heart and holds her.

After a moment of listening to Bernie's steady heartbeat against her ear, Serena feels stronger and starts to kiss a path down Bernie's torso until she settles between her thighs. "I love you and I want you to feel how much." Serena keeps her eyes on Bernie as she flicks at her with her tongue.

"Shit." Bernie thrust into Serena's mouth at the touch. The room blurs out of focus and Bernie's heart drums against her ribs. "Do that again." Bernie wants more, as she sees Serena pull away to check on her.

"What? This?" Serena swipes at her again suddenly.

"YES!" Bernie arches up off the bed and threads her fingers through Serena's hair, urging her to keep going. "Serena, that feels..." Bernie's breath is stolen as Serena picks up the pace and climax beckons her in. "I'm going to cum, Serena!" Bernie's whole body fades out as she feels herself leave the room and go somewhere otherworldly. She falls back on to the bed fantastically sated.

Bernie proves herself more than fit for duty again, as they make love over and over into the night. And as they finally lie side by side, thoroughly satisfied and brimming with joy, they hold each other close as they feel drowsiness start to claim them.

"Bernie?" Serena manages to sleepily turn to look at the woman she loves.

"Yes, my love." Bernie brings Serena's knuckles to her lips and kisses them.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." Serena caresses Bernie's face with her fingertips, trying to memorise every features. Perhaps her beautiful face will follow her into her dreams.

"My gorgeous Serena, you have made me happier than I ever imagined I could be. All the stupid things I've done, the way I treated you. I..." Bernie was trying not to cry.

"Hush, Bernie my darling. None of that matters now. You're here, I'm here. We've just spent hours making love and it was incredible." Serena smiles and kisses her. "I'm not going to waste any of our time together worrying about the past. I just want you. Today. Tomorrow. And however many days we are lucky enough to spend together." Serena hesitates before saying the rest. "Bernie I wanted to ask...I wanted to know... I know you are able to come back to work next week and how are you feeling? Have you thought about when you would like to go back to the flat?" Serena chances a quick look at the blonde before turning away flushed.

"Looking rid of me are you?" Bernie doesn't seem to register the true meaning of the conversation, as she chuckles and tickles the brunette.

"I don't want you to go." Serena blurts out between giggles.

"Okay." Bernie sees the seriousness return to Serena's expression.

"Okay?" Serena echoes.

"I don't want to go either. I want to be with you." Bernie hopes this was heading where she thinks.

"Move in with me." Serena asks.

"Yes." Bernie replied without even having to consider it.


End file.
